Colours of the Sun and Sky
by Feather Qwill
Summary: D x Leon - A set of colour themed drabbles. Most recent: "Blue: Leon's given up." "Green: Fluffy! Domestic! Frightening!" "Black: The earth is dead." - Rating may change.
1. Red: Unequal

So. Here's the first of a short series of independent PSoH fics I've written, all based on colour prompts.

Title: **Unequal**  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Pairing: **D/Leon**  
Rating: G  
Words: 100  
FF100: #011 - Red

Summary/Notes: Slashy, but requires some squinting. It isn't a fair trade, but he makes it willingly.

* * *

Red. Red, like the fires of man, spreading across the earth and destroying all in its path. Strange thing to compare to Leon's blood. It smelled of violence and foolishness and human failure. It should not have made him weep.

Leon was no less deserving of death, just because D may have had to occasional moment of weakness. May have felt that Leon was something out of the ordinary. Something worth preserving. He still exhibited all of the worst traits of humanity. Insolence. Arrogance. Lust.

It was hardly an equal trade. Grandfather would never approve.

Red like the death-blooms of Gattolotto.

* * *

end

AN: Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't.

Next: _Yellow: Leon made a list of the places D was most likely to hide. _


	2. Yellow: New Road, Old Story

Title: **New Road, Old Story**  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Pairing: **D/Leon**  
Rating: G  
Words: 250  
FF100: #013 - Yellow

Notes/Summary: Post-series. Leon made a list of the places D was most likely to hide.

* * *

When he'd begun this insane quest so long ago, he'd made a list of the places D was most likely to hide. The cornfields of Kansas had not been on that list.

But then, D had not been the one found sleeping beneath the golden stalks.

Another state, and the scenery is different, but the story unchanged. Rumours in the city of a pet shop with unlucky customers, but no one in Chinatown can – or will – tell him where D has gone, or even if he'd ever been.

On the road again, with no destination and little hope. He stops for the night in a small town in the middle of nowhere. There's a motel with a vacancy, but he hasn't worked in a while and needs the money for gas.

Gas and beer, that is. So maybe he gets a little drunk and maybe he runs his mouth a bit. Rants about his long-lost love, cousin, crook. His long-lost crook. Maybe he doesn't notice the couple at the end of the bar react to D's description. Maybe he stumbles out into the night, too drunk to drive but too drunk to care.

He's at the edge of town when the nausea hits him and he staggers, puking, out of his car and into the ditch. Something like sleep claims him.

Leon woke, still damp with dew, to the warmth of the sun and the sweet fragrance of corn muffling something more exotic. Something more familiar.

Same story. Different ending.

* * *

end

AN: Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't.

Next: _Blue: Leon's given up. _


	3. Blue: Blue

Title: **Blue**  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Pairing: **D/Leon**  
Rating: G  
Words: 100  
FF100: #015 - Blue  
Summary/Notes: Post-series. D POV; Leon's given up.

* * *

-

The walls were blue. The carpet was blue. Beyond the windows, the sky was blue also, and the sea, and the peeling painted trim of the rented boat. Everywhere was blue.

Leon's eyes were blue. Or they had been blue, once upon a time.

This is where it had happened, they told him. Leon had rented the house, rented the boat, and –

And walked off the edge of the dock with an antique anchor in his arms. A relic. Was that supposed to say something, or had it just been a convenient choice?

D was something of a relic himself.

-

* * *

end 

AN: Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't.


	4. Green: Grass Stains

Title: **Grass Stains**  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Pairing/Characters: **D/Leon**  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Prompt: #014, Green

Notes/Summary: Fluffy! Domestic! Frightening! Post v10, spoiler-free. Hell, maybe v10 didn't even happen in this verse - but then again, it probably did. 

* * *

The grass was freshly mown and damp with dew, its sick-sweet smell an assault to the senses. Leon's new suit was wrinkled and grass-stained.

Still. D was smiling gently and the sun was just starting to warm the air and he couldn't really bring himself to move.

They'd made love in their new backyard and _damn_ if that wasn't a hard thought to process. They had a house in the suburbs, almost like they were normal people. Leon gave a quick laugh, and waved away the question in D's eyes.

May the gods have pity on their neighbours.

-end.

* * *

Please review and tell me how much I don't rock.


	5. Black: Dead Earth

Title: **Dead Earth**  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Pairing/Characters: **D, Papa D** background D/Leon, Papa D/Vesca  
Rating: G  
Words: 179  
Prompt: #018, black

Notes/Summary: Apoco-fic. The earth is dead. V10 spoilers; some squinting required. This one is more than a little weird.

* * *

Human reckoning of time no longer held any importance, but it had been about a thousand years since the day the earth died, spewing out heavy clouds of dust and ash to block out the sun and poison the air, turning itself cold and black and barren.

It had been a thousand years of silence, and still they waited, Son and Father-Brother, alone in the dark. Waiting. Dreaming. Remembering.

Son remembered a brief moment in time, a millennia past, when he claimed an identity not dependent on family ties. He remembered all the colours of the sun and sky displayed arrogantly on a single mortal's frame.

Father-Brother spent most years asleep, dreaming at times of a past that wasn't his and at times of a past that never was. He had few memories of his own.

--

The earth was dead and all but empty, but that was not the end. The tribe of D had been waiting for a very long time, and they were almost ready to begin.

There was something stirring in the dark.

* * *

end.

Please review. Rotten eggs not desired.


End file.
